Tsukki
by Ca isn't calsium but Calico
Summary: Walau Tadashi menolaknya, selama ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tsukki' sebagai salah satu label pengikat hubungan, Kei tidak akan apa-apa. [#tsukiyama week day 6. Childhood]


Kapan pertama kali mereka bertemu?

Ah, ketika Yamaguchi tengah dikelilingi oleh segerombolan murid kelas lain. Bukan hal asing bagi dia untuk menerima perlakuan seperti ini, dibully, dicaci, dikatai tak senonoh. Dia sendiri bahkan tak berani membela diri. Antara takut dan malas meladeni, mungkin.

Saat itu Tsukishima yang pun sering sendirian tidak sengaja melewati kerumunan tersebut. Kata "menyedihkan" terlontar begitu saja, entah ditujukan pada Yamaguchi atau pada bocah-bocah tukang keroyokan. Ditambah beberapa kalimat pedas selanjutnya, mereka pergi meninggalkan Yamaguchi yang menatap punggung Tsukishima dengan pandangan terpana. Dia menemukan sosok itu sebagai manusia super, seorang _hero_.

Dan semenjak saat itulah Yamaguchi perlahan namun pasti mendekatkan diri pada Tsukishima, yang tidak mau namun berakhir mau, menerima keberadaan sosok menyedihkan tersebut di sisinya. Beberapa kali si pirang menyuruh dia untuk berhenti dengan panggilan baru nama belakangnya, "Tsukki", yang menurutnya aneh dan terdengar sangat ke-cewek-an. Toh akhirnya Tsukishima lelah juga dan dia membiarkan Yamaguchi melakukan hal yang disukanya.

Dengan seseorang berada di sampingnya, maka akan ada cerita yang mereka bagi bersama. Salah satu yang dapat dikatakan semakin mendekatkan mereka adalah kasus Akiteru, kakak yang sangat Kei hormati sepenuh hati namun perasaan hormat tersebut direnggut sepersekian detik oleh kebohongan dan pembodohan. Tsukishima kesal karena sang kakak membohonginya, pun kesal pada dirinya sendiri atas dia yang bisa-bisanya dibodohi. Tsukishima menyebut dirinya sendiri 'menyedihkan'.

Akan tetapi, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya "Tsukki" yang terus menemaninya hingga mereka kembali berada dalam satu tim di Karasuno.

Well, jikalau dia kembali mengurung diri seperti kala itu, dia masih punya Yamaguchi, kan?

**.**

**Haikyuu! ****© Furudate Haruichi**

**Tsukki (c) ****Calico Neko**

**#tsukiyamaweek day 6, **Personality swap** / Childhood  
Beware: mengandung spoiler dari manga, plot ngebut**

**.**

Yamaguchi menguap lebar. Sudah nyaris setengah jam dia menunggu kedatangan sang teman dekat, namun belum terlihat juga puncak kepala si jangkung itu. Lelah, pegal. Belum lagi dia berdiri di belakang sekolah yang memang penuh dengan semak, banyak nyamuk.

"Populer itu kadang melelahkan, ya?" gumam si surai hitam kecoklatan sambil menggaruk lengannya yang digigit nyamuk, gigitan ke lima selama menunggu Tsukishima bersama konfesi yang dilancarkan oleh gadis satu sekolah yang untuk sudah keberapa kalinya.

Bukan rahasia umum kalau banyak yang menyukai Tsukishima di tengah wajah sengak terkadang jahil dan nada suara tak menyenangkannya. Namun perempuan selalu saja menjadi makhluk yang misterius, mengejar-ngejar Tsukishima seperti mengejar maling ayam. Tidak sedikit yang mengulang konfesi sampai 3 atau 4 kali yang pasti berujung pada kalimat "Aku tidak bisa menerimamu".

Iri? Tentu saja. Yamaguchi juga ingin merasakan yang namanya disukai seseorang, lebih-lebih kalau ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Derajatnya sebagai seorang lelaki tanpa kekasih mungkin akan tersingkir.

Keasyikan membayangkan adegan penembakan, Yamaguchi dikejutkan oleh tepulan pelan di pundaknya. Berbalik, dia menemukan wajah Tsukishima yang terbilang cukup dekat dengannya. Dia sampai menghindar sedikit, gawat kalau wajah keduanya bertabrakan. Antara sakit dan malu, pastinya.

"Tsukki, kamu mengagetkanku!"

"Kamu sendiri yang melamun, jadi jangan salahkan aku."

"Hehehe. Maaf, Tsukki."

Keduanya pun berjalan bersebelahan menuju kelas. Sebelumnya, Yamaguchi sempat melirik ke belakang. Di sana, di tempat di mana Tsukishima menerima pengakuan cinta untuk keberapa puluh kalinya, berdiri seorang gadis yang si nomor 12 kenal sebagai siswi kelas sebelah. Dia menangis, yang berarti...

"Kamu menolak konfesi kali ini juga, Tsukki?"

"Begitulah." Jawaban singkat yang kalau didengar langsung sangatlah menohok hati, namun Yamaguchi sudah terbiasa.

"Kenapa? Dia kan sangat keibuan, banyak yang menyukainya. Kamu akan jadi laki-laki paling beruntung di Karasuno kalau bisa berkencan dengannya."

"Aku tidak kenal dia, juga aku tidak mau membodohinya dengan mengatakan ayo kita mencoba dengan berteman dulu atau semacamnya." Yamaguchi ber-oh pelan, dengan seksama mencerna kalimat sang pirang.

Ketika dikira tak ada kalimat yang akan terlontar lagi, Tsukishima justru menambahkan kalimat yang lumayan membuat Yamaguchi terkaget.

"Lagipula, ada seseorang yang sudah sejak lama aku sukai."

"Wow! Aku tidak pernah tahu kamu suka pada seseorang. Siapa? Apa aku kenal dengannya?"

"Kenal. Sangat kenal."

Andai Yamaguchi tidak terlalu berisik menanggapi pernyataaan tersebut, dia pasti menyadari nada lirih yang dikandung suara si pengguna kacamata. Kesedihan sangat sarat di dalamnya, seakan kesedihan itu sendiri sudah dia pendam entah untuk berapa lama.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan dia padamu selesai latihan nanti."

Ketika Yamaguchi berkata dengan penuh semangat kalau dia sudah tidak sabar, Tsukishima memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Di dalam sana, kedua tangan itu mengepal, dan berkeringat.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Tsukki, bagaimana rasanya mendapat pengakuan cinta?"

"Membosankan." Yamaguchi terkekeh.

Saat itu keduanya adalah yang terakhir di ruang klub voli. Yang lain sudah pulang duluan, ditutup dengan Hinata dan Kageyama yang berdebat mulut gara-gara 'merasa' kalau kinerja Hinata turun drastis gara-gara sedang sakit perut. Benar-benar kekanakkan.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Tsukki. Mereka pasti was-was waktu melakukannya." Yamaguchi memasang gakuran hitamnya, mengomentari pendapat Tsukishima yang sangatlah padat. "Aku saja iri padamu. Aku juga ingin sekali saja mendapat pengakuan cinta sepertimu. Pasti menjadi momen yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan."

Yamaguchi terkekeh lagi dan mendapat pandangan tajam dari balik kacamata Tsukishima. Tangannya yang hendak membahukan tas terhenti, kemudian dia berpaling dengan berjalan mendekati Yamaguchi.

"Yamaguchi, tadi siang aku bilang aku akan memperlihatkan orang yang aku sukai itu, kan?" respon semangat kembali dia peroleh, membuatnya sedikit memasang senyum tulus di bibir tipisnya. "Kemari, kamu akan langsung melihatnya."

Kegembiraan dan penasaran semakin terpancar di wajah penuh bintik jerawat Yamaguchi. Dia nyaris melompat ketika menghampiri Tsukishima untuk berdiri di sebelahnya.

Ketika tepat berada di sisi kiri sang sahabat, pundaknya dibalikkan sekitar 90 derajat, menghadap pada cermin gantung yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 1 meter dan panjang 50 cm yang memang sengaja dipasang di dalam ruang klub, walau seringnya digunakan oleh Nishinoya dan Tanaka untuk mematut diri dan berharap sang manager tersayang mau memberi perhatian lebih.

"Kamu sudah melihatnya, Yamaguchi?"

Detak jantung Yamaguchi tiba-tiba semakin cepat. Dia bukan bodoh, namun dia sungguh berharap dia salah satunya di detik yang terasa selamanya ini.

Tugas cermin adalah memantulkan apa yang tampak di hadapannya. Tanpa diminta menyebutkan pun dia tahu kalau yang terpantul adalah kebalikan dari Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi sendiri, berdiri beradu pundak, dengan salah satu tangan Tsukishima merangkul bahunya mendekat.

"Oh. Hahaha. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu ini narsis, Tsukki. Jadi kamu menyukai dirimu sendiri..." Yamaguchi mencicit pelan dan sedikit takut ketika menambahkan, "... ya?"

Mendengarnya, rangkulan semakin erat. Keduanya saling berpandangan melalui refleksi masing-masing. Terlihat jelas bagaimana mimik muka Tsukishima, penuh keseriusan.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak bodoh, Yamaguchi. Jadi, kamu cukup diam dan terima kenyataan kalau kamu sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tentang seseorang yang aku sukai, yang dari dulu hingga kini berdiri di sampingku. Sangat kamu kenal baik dan saat ini tengah kamu lihat pantulan dirinya."

Yamaguchi Tadashi, adalah seseorang yang Tsukishima maksudkan.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Itu sebabnya aku selalu menolak mereka. Aku tidak butuh yang lain selama kamu ada di sisiku."

Kejadian berikutnya terjadi sangat cepat. Tsukishima menarik tengkuk Yamaguchi dengan sangat lembut, untuk kemudian memberinya kecupan sarat perasaan di bibir kering Yamaguchi; kecupan singkat, hangat namun dingin di saat bersamaan.

Tak mampu mencerna keadaan, Yamaguchi menunduk dalam diam dan kepasrahan ketika Tsukishima melepas kontak mesra pertama mereka. Tak ada kata ataupun tatap mata, canggung.

"Dan sekarang kamu tahu rasanya mendapat pengakuan cinta, Yamaguchi."

Hari ini, mereka pulang masing-masing. Tak ada bahu saling berbenturan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kenapa dan bagaimana adalah dua kata dasar yang menjadi fondasi pertanyaan besar akan pernyataan Tsukishima kemarin.

Kenapa Tsukishima yang selalu dikejar oleh banyak perempuan justru menyukai Yamaguchi yang jelas-jelas bergender sama dengannya?  
Dan bagaimana bisa Tsukishima menyukai seorang Yamaguchi? Dia selau yakin bahwa dia adalah siswa biasa saja, tidak begitu cemerlang dalam hal spesifik. Dia pun yakin dia tidaklah sebaik dewa dewi, ataupun serupawan mereka.

Yamaguchi sungguh biasa saja.

Semenjak malam itu, hubungan keduanya agak merenggang, tepatnya Tsukishima seringkali terlihat tidak bersama Yamaguchi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Di kelas pun mereka jarang mengobrol, hanya saling melempar tatapan sudut mata kalau sedang ingin berkomunikasi dalam diam.

Kemasing-masingan ini cukup membuat teman-teman di klub voli merasa cemas. Beberapa kali Hinata yang berisik dan penuh keingintahuan bertanya ada apa dan kenapa pada masing-masing terdakwa. Hanya bungkam yang dia peroleh. Sama pula ketika sang kapten dan wakil yang menanyai keadaan mereka. Hanya "Tidak ada apa-apa" atau "Kami baik-baik saja" yang diperoleh.

Hal ini membuat Yamaguchi merasa terkucil seperti sebelum dia bertemu Tsukishima. Sebetulnya ini salah dirinya sendiri yang menghindari sang teman dekat, namun apa mau dikata. Pengakuannya kala itu membuatnya sangat terkejut dan ... cukup takut.

Berbekal doa agar semua membaik, Yamaguchi menjalankan aksi agar Tsukishima melepas perasaan terlarang tersebut dari otak dan hatinya. Walau bagaimanapun laki-laki menyukai adalah hal tabu, sangat salah kalau Yamaguchi berani berucap lantang.

Cara yang dilakukan adalah dengan memperkenalkan si nomor 11 dengan beberapa teman perempuan, berharap agar ada salah satu yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya sehingga Yamaguchi tidak perlu lagi terbelenggu dalam perasaan bersalah karena tidak (atau belum) memberi jawaban atas pengakuan tempo lalu.

Sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. "Ada seseorang yang aku sukai" adalah jawabannya pada gadis ke-7 yang Yamaguchi perkenalkan padanya. Kenyataan ini semakin memberatkan dirinya. Dikejar rasa bersalah akan terus menghantuinya kalau dia tak segera memberi jawaban yang pasti.

Membulatkan tekad dan keberanian, hari ke delapan semenjak momen mesra pertama mereka di ruang klub, Yamaguchi mengajak Tsukishima berbicara empat mata. Ditemani kosong jalan pukul 5 sore, di bawah sinar lampu jalanan, di tengah perempatan yang memisahkan kediaman masing-masing. Lokasi publik, yang penting sepi.

"Tsukki." Suara Yamaguchi agak serak karena jarang digunakan. Matanya terlihat cemas. "Itu ... maaf karena aku lama tidak memberi jawaban, tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu.

"Aku suka pada Tsukki, sebagai sahabatku dan seseorang yang sering menolongku, tapi kalau lebih dari itu ...maaf, aku tidak bisa membalasnya."

Memasang senyum khasnya, dengan keceriaan yang dibuat-buat Yamaguchi menambahkan, "Walau begitu, aku harap kita masih bisa bertem-"

"Diam." Satu kata yang terlontar begitu dingin, penuh rasa terpukul dan beban. Tsukishima kemudian memakai headphone kesayangannya, namun Yamaguchi tahu tak ada musik dimainkan. Dia hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian dengan melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak perlu kamu menambahkan 'mari berteman' untuk menolakku, Yamaguchi. Aku mengerti." Yamaguchi mengangguk sambil menggumam maaf dengan sangat lemah.

"Dan aku tahu kamu menyukai Yachi. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa kamu menolakku."

Yachi Hitoka, gadis manis dan ceria yang kemungkinan besar akan resmi menggantikan Shimizu sebagai manager klub voli pria nantinya.

"Iya, Tsukki. Ketahuan ya?" hanya gerak canggung yang diperoleh Tsukishima ketika sahabat di hadapannya menggaruk kepala.

Yamaguchi memang biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Namun itu sangatlah cukup untuk mengubah hati terkadang keras Tsukishima. Dipandanginya wajah itu lekat-lekat selama sepersekian detik, membenamkan segala ekspresi yang pernah dia berikan untuk Tsukishima. Tanpa sadar jemari panjang Tsukishima tergerak untuk mengelus pipi remaja di depannya, namun yang bersangkutan berjengkit pelan lalu mundur selangkah.

Yamaguchi takut. Dan dia bisa menghindari dirinya kalau Tsukishima meneruskan niat untuk mengelus dan membekaskan sayang di kulit pipi tersebut. Penyesalan tidak boleh datang di kemudian hari.

Tak ada kontak fisik, Tsukishima mengepalkan tangannya dan bergerak menjauh. Setidaknya mereka masih punya label bertuliskan teman sebagai penyatu hubungan.

"Tsukki!"

Tidak apa-apa. setelah kecanggungan, akan datang hari dimana mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil kembali. Melupakan konfesi yang pernah terjadi dan berlaku seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Tsukki, maafkan aku!"

Secara perlahan namun pasti, Tsukishima yakin dia dapat mengubur perasaan terlarang ini. Akan datang saat dimana dia akan terbiasa dan menerima semua dengan lapang dada.

"Tsukishima!"

Namun tidak dengan yang satu itu.

Langkah kaki yang telah membawanya 3 meter ke depan terhenti. Headphone yang dipasangnya rupanya tidak mampu menginterupsi suara lantang Yamaguchi memanggilnya. Jelas sekali kata sakral tadi terbentuk dari mulutnya.

Sakit. Hati Tsukishima Kei luar biasa sakit mendengarnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Yamaguchi," tegas si pirang ketika tubuhnya telah membawanya selangkah di hadapan Yamaguchi, memerangkapnya di antara tubuh nyaris 190 cm-nya dan pagar tembok entah rumah siapa.

"Maafkan aku, Tsukki."

"Yang terakhir."

Dengan keringat yang nyaris menetes ke tanah, tercekik suaranya sendiri Yamaguchi berguman, "Tsukishima. AH!"

Kerah seragamya ditarik kencang, kemudian didorong sepenuh hati hingga sakit menjalar luar biasa di punggung kurusnya.

Panas kemarahan, dan sepertinya kekecewaan, terpapar jelas dari wajah Tsukishima yang kian mengeras. Dadanya menempel rapat pada dada Yamaguchi, menyesakkan.

"Aku bisa terima kamu menolakku dengan segala macam alasan. Tapi tidak dengan kamu memanggilku seperti itu."

Melepas (nyaris) cekikan, Tsukishima meninggalkan Yamaguchi yang merosot ke atas aspal dan terbatuk pelan. Air mata samar terlihat menggenang di sisi matanya.

Marahkah Tsukishima? Sangat.

Sebab ketika Yamaguchi berhenti memanggilnya 'Tsukki', maka bagi Tsukishima saat itulah label pertemanan yang mereka buat selama tahunan; tercabut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita benar-benar bodoh sekali waktu itu ya, Tsukki."

"Kita? Kamu saja Yamaguchi. Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

"Tapi waktu itu benar-benar sakit loh. Aku kira Tsukki benar-benar akan membunuhku."

"Karena kamu berbuat bodoh."

"Jahat~. Tapi kalau mengingat kita di ruang klub dan cermin, aku-"

"Diam, Yamaguchi."

"Hehehe. Maaf, Tsukki."

Ya. Kisah mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu memang tak mungkin dilupakan. Masa-masa kekanakkan dan kepolosan, kalau tidak ingin dikatakan bodoh, akan selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang lucu untuk terus diulang dan diulang. Siapa kira dulu mereka nyaris punya kisah romansa SMA.

Dan sekarang, masing-masing sudah memiliki pendamping, bahkan buah hati. Sayang, Yamaguchi tidak berhasil mendapatkan Yachi. Gadis manis itu banyak penggemar, sudah ada orang lain yang mengambilnya ketika Yamaguchi belum berani menyatakan perasaan.

"Yamaguchi, aku mau ke toko CD. Ikut?"

"Aku ikut, Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi dan Tsukki, label pertemanan mereka.

* * *

**A/N: **kenapa jadi 2000an gini?! Ya sudahlah. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Feedback, please!

_Bdg - 180714 - 2114_

_edit: Bdg - 210714 - 1940_


End file.
